


???DNF Oneshots

by Yep_Im_Here_Too



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Streaming, Tags will be added as I write, feel free to comment smut ideas but, just so u know, kissing??, prompts/requests ACCEPTED, they wont be put in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yep_Im_Here_Too/pseuds/Yep_Im_Here_Too
Summary: I am bored and have time so I'm just gonna write some short pieces. Please comment if you have a prompt/request, and make sure to put some details in :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	1. Burt's Bees - Wild Cherry

Dream, George, and Sapnap were all sat in in the living room of Dream’s house. They were currently 4 days into their long-awaited meetup, and watching some dumb movie they had found on Netflix to pass the time. The sun had long since gone down, and even though they felt tired, none of them wanted to sleep yet. 

George was leaned onto Dream on the couch, but sat up as he wrinkled his nose in confusion. There was some kind of fruity smell wafting from somewhere, but as far as he knew, Dream hadn’t lit candles or anything. He didn’t notice anything earlier.

“Do you smell that?” He asked the room.

Sapnap’s prone form shifted and he leaned his head over the arm of the other couch, looking at George. “What? Is Dream stinky?” Dream snorted at this, but said nothing.

“No idiot,” George snapped. “There’s like, some kind of fruit smell. I don’t know.”

“I don’t smell anything. I guess you’re nose-blind, too.”

“Maybe you’re the nose-blind one since you can’t smell anything, Snapmap.”

“You’re just hallucinating weird smells.”

“Shut up, no I’m not.” George turned from his banter with Sapnap to look at the blond man next to him. “Do you smell it, Dream? Do you have air freshener or something in here?”

The man in question rolled his head along the back of the couch to face George, pursing his lips slightly in thought before seemingly having a breakthrough.

“Ohh, I know what it is. I put on some kind of fruit chapstick on earlier.” He said, making an exaggerated duck face at George as if showing it off. 

“What flavor is it?”

“Uhh… fruit?”

“Yeah ok. Anything more specific, Mr. All Knowing Minecraft God?”

“Good smelling fruit.”

Dream chuckled as George rolled his eyes. He heard Sapnap laugh quietly as well from the other couch. 

Normally, George would’ve left it at that, but he was a bit curious now. He suddenly got an idea, and before he had the chance to think about it, he began to act on it. He turned to fully face Dream on the couch, tucking a leg under him.

“Fine, guess I’ll just have to figure it out myself,” he said, grabbing Dream’s face with a single hand, squishing his cheeks and turning his head towards him. Dream barely had a moment to react before George leaned in, licking a stripe over Dream’s lips with his tongue before releasing him again. Dream’s jaw fell agape in shock, face turning red, as he watched George lick his own lips.

“Hmm, tastes like cherry.” 

Dream sputtered as Sapnap made overdramatic retching noises. “Wh- Huh? George?!” 

George smirked, triumphant in making Dream the embarrassed one for once. “Listen Dream, it’s not my fault you couldn’t tell what flavor your own chapstick was.” George sat back and casually resumed watching the movie, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You guys are disgusting,” Sapnap mumbled, laughing. 

Dream groaned and slapped his hands onto his overheating face. “Oh my god…”


	2. "Waking up at 8pm" Tingz

Warm orange sunlight streamed in through the window onto the bed, waking Dream from his peaceful slumber. This was not a good sign, as his window was facing the west, which meant he accidentally slept all day again. Dream groaned as he sat up and stretched, sluggishly climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom. He almost walked into the doorframe, still groggy from having slept over 11 hours, but made it unscathed. He took a look at himself in the mirror.

Damn, he thought. I look like shit.

He washed his face and cleaned up, feeling a little more awake now. Dream made sure to visit the kitchen to feed Patches, but he wasn’t hungry yet so he returned to his room to boot up his pc. The first thing he checked was Twitter

Turns out, for once George had announced that he was doing a stream in 10 minutes. Checking the timestamp, this was about an hour ago, so Dream figured he was still streaming and hopped onto Twitch to watch for a bit.

Judging by the title, George was speed running 1.16, or at least trying to. The british boy had his facecam on, looking a bit panicked as he fought several blazes in a nether fortress. Dream watched with faint amusement as he struggled, his health quickly depleting from fire damage. 

“What the hell! Why are there so many?!” George yelled, his character in game retreating around a corner to eat steak. But his efforts were futile, and after a few painful seconds he died. The red screen lit up his face slightly, and he groaned in frustration, voicing his complaints about the spawner.

Dream chuckled lightly, typing out a quick “u suck” in the chat. The fans immediately noticed, spamming hello and trying to get George to notice he was there.

“Is Dream in the chat? What did he say?” George questioned, skimming the spam and emotes before finding his message. “Wow, that’s pretty rude Dream.. first thing you say to me all day is that I suck.”

Dream laughed again but didn’t say anything more, deciding to let his friend continue the stream. “You know what, get in TeamSpeak, Dream. The chat wants to see you.”

Well. Nevermind then. 

Dream opened TeamSpeak, discovering George was already sitting in the room that signaled they didn’t mind company. He joined the call.

“Hi.” 

“Why hello there Dream. Good evening. Uh, chat says hello.”

“Heh, hi chat.”

Hundreds of messages poured in, some saying hello again, some asking how Dream was, some noting how tired he sounded. It was true, his voice sounded pretty terrible, but he didn’t think they minded. “Hows the speed running going?” He asked instead.

“Um, not well I guess. I can’t believe I died to the stupid blaze,” George fumed.

“You’re just bad.”

“Shut up, I am not.”

Dream laughed at that, watching as George huffed in fake annoyance. He then started to read some donations he had been falling behind on (as usual), so Dream decided to just relax and listen for a while. He wasn’t really in the mood to be very lively, and George’s streams always had good vibes even if he got a bit loud sometimes. 

Opening twitter again, Dream figured he should reply to some dms about merch before the donations about them started rolling in. He let the stream become background noise for the most part, tuning in whenever a donation mentioned his name or George asked him something. Dream was still a bit tired, so after responding to a ton of dms and quickly checking discord, he closed everything except for TeamSpeak and Twitch, sitting back in his chair and watching.

It had been about 40 minutes into the new world, and George was still only finding a village now. Honestly, he should have reset if he couldn’t find one in the first 5 minutes, but Dream would let it go for now. He perked up as he heard George read out his name from a donation.

“Uhh, lemme read this, hold on. ‘When are you going to visit Dream in Florida? He already went to the UK last month, now its your turn.’” George paused for a moment, his character continuing its running through the village. “I don’t know. When are you going to fly me out, Dream?” 

Dream hummed, mulling over what type of answer to give before deciding on an honest one. “Well, technically, you can come any time you want. Its just a matter of picking the dates and booking the tickets.”

“Really? Like, any time?” George asked, his avatar stopping as he glanced at the camera.

“Yeah, any time.”

“Well… the sooner the better, right? I should go next month or something.”

Dream smiled as he leaned forward, his rapid typing coming through the mic. It was quite sudden, but he decided to take up the opportunity to bring his friend to the US. Checking the ticket availability, he noticed that the ones for further into the year were booked more, probably because of people thinking Covid would be over by then or something. But once again, he saw an opportunity. 

“How about 2 weeks from now? I think that’s better.” He said to George, watching his facecam for his reaction. 

“Wait, really?” He asked, before breaking out into a grin. “Ok. 2 weeks from now! let’s gooo!” He yelled, hyping up the chat who was freaking out about the sudden plans. 

Dream couldn’t lie, he was pretty hyped as well. He was only able to stay in the UK for a few days because of the sudden timing and MCC coming up, but now, he could bring George to Florida for the true experience. “How long do you wanna stay, George? Like, 2 weeks?”

George laughed as he remembered his comment from months ago on stream about visiting Dream. “No, I better have that permanent room I was talking about. You can’t get rid of me once I’m over there!” 

Dream wheezed, trying to sputter out a retort before giving up and just continuing to laugh. He squinted at the screen as a donation consisting of about 20 emojis and 3 lines of all caps freaking out interrupted their conversation, and George quickly read it before getting back on topic.

“But yeah, for real, 2 weeks sounds great. Lots of time to wrestle the gators, or whatever it is you guys do down there.” He said, and Dream didn’t have to look at the facecam to hear the smile evident in his friend’s voice.

“Of course, we’ve got to give you the proper tour, gator-fighting and all,” Dream teased, and George giggled. He still had 2 weeks to wait, but he was already giddy. Dream was much the same, the smile splitting his face not leaving any time soon.

This is gonna be great, Dream thought. He couldn’t wait until he could hug his friend once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have u noticed a pattern in my writing yet? seems like i spend too much time writing about nothing happening... loll

**Author's Note:**

> burts bees is the best chapstick brand and u cant change my mind. although i have to use a medicated lip balm because i bite mine so much lol.
> 
> dont forget to like subscribe and hit that notification bell


End file.
